The Human Centipede: Love at first bite
by Midnight Moon 13
Summary: When Doctor Heiter kidnaps young American tourist Ruby, will things go his way, or will he succumb to the feelings he has for her? This story was up a few months ago but it god removed! No flames like last time please! Heiter/OC
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note: Ok this story was up quite a few months ago and I got flamed relentlessly for what I had written. If you do not like a story, then please, please, PLEASE, do not read it. This story is very close to me and I don't care about those of you who flame 'Space Race' or any of the my other stories I wrote after it but do NOT start leaving nasty flames again for this story again as this is has nothing to do with those, and is totally different and this is very close to me. Space Race was written when I was new to writing and I was just learning the language, so obviously there would be errors, so constructive critisism is ok for ALL other of my stories, but do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT start leaving flames for this, as I do not appreiate you rude, vulgar manners. No one is forcing you to read my stories! This story is written in the first person and I imagine that while I am writing it that I am Ruby, which is probably why it is so close to me. And just as a warning, this story contains GRAPHICALLY depictions of sex, which ADULT language that may not be suitable for younger children. Also for those of you who accused my character, Ruby of being a 'Mary Sue' last time, she is NOT a Mary Sue, ok? She is her own independent character and from what I understand, Mary Sues are characters which always have to rely on the man in the relationship to make the decisions for them. Well Ruby is NOT one of those, ok? Ruby is her own independent character with her own thoughts and dreams, she is NOT dependent on Doctor Heiter, ok? Also for those who say Ruby is too much like myself, well the joke is on YOU because Ruby is American and I am not- haha! On a positive note, I have improved some of the writing, grammar and got rid of the few spelling errors that were there. And for those of you who ask, because I know you will ask, why write such a story on 'The Human Centipede', well I personally believe that no human being is beyond redemption and that all it takes is true love. I also believe in the old saying: love knows no boundaries. And if Ruby can make a mad scientist feel kindness then there is NOTHING that can stand in the way of the **POWER OF LOVE**. Still with me? Ok, then read ahead. Enjoy!)

The Human Centipede - Love at first bite

A few days ago, I was just another American tourist in Germany. I had enjoyed the Oktoberfest, laughing at the funny Bavarians in Lederhosen, driving down the Autobahn. I still remember the joy as I looked from the top of a snowy mountain, onto the towns and cities below.

Now I was begging for my life in terror.

My name is Ruby, and this is my story.

The lights flickered above me, as I sobbed in terror.

"Ruby get out of there!" a menacing German voice called from the other side of the door. It was Dr. Josef Heiter.

"Doctor Heiter, please!" I cried, "Please stop!"

"Ruby get out of there!" he repeated, "Komm zurück! You will be used in mein centipede whether you like it or not!"

"Doctor Heiter..." I whispered, "Stop..."

"Open ze door!" he yelled.

I complied, against all instinct, and opened the door.

He greeted me with a smug smirk.

"Gut, mein Frau," he said, "Perhaps you are not so stupid as I thought originally."

Suddenly, I saw someone come up behind Doctor Heiter, like a shadow.

"Look out!" I shrieked, and as the policeman reached for his gun.

It was just in time, and Heiter grabbed the policemans gun, twisting his arm and knocking him to the floor.

I was worried, I had acted out of instinct and now the policeman was on the floor. He would have been my only chance...

"Well, that was easy...," Heiter laughed, before looking back to me, "Danke Frau. You know what, forget the centipede for a few moments, I have another 'experiment' I want to try on you..."

"Oh no," I said defiantly, "And what would that be?"

"Hahahahahaha, do not be scared mein Frau, this is an experiment you are sure to enjoy..."


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: This chapter is one of the most graphically detailed things I have ever written, it is a LEMON, and if you DO NOT LIKE these sorts of things, then LOOK AWAY. AVERT YOUR EYES. And if you do not know what a lemon is, it is a scene in a story of a SEXUAL NATURE. This is NOT the sort of thing to be taken lightly. You may have noticed that this is the only story I leave authors notes on, that is because it was the only one that got 50 flames when it was up here last! And for those of you who said you did not like the movie 'The Human Centipede' why on earth are you reading a fanfiction of it? And then to leave FLAMES of a SLANDEROUS and LIBELOUS nature? I simply do not understand the movites and reasons behind such a thing! Also, I feel I should warn you that there will be more scenes like this in future, this is only a warm-up, and is not even real sex. The real thing will happen later. Ok? Ok, now, read on:!)

He lead me to a door, he got out a set of keys and unlocked it. It was a bedroom. He lead me inside.

"You are still a virgin, are you not, Mrs. Ruby?" he asked.

"Well, yes, I am," I replied sheepishly. I thought it was an odd question to ask, but Heiter musn't have spent a lot of time around people, as he didn't seem to know the social norm.

"Then we will begin by the lactation of the phallus! That's sucking my dick, in laymans terms," he smiled.

He started taking off his clothes, and I did the same.

He looked different without his scientific lab coat, more, fragile, somehow.

His smooth lust-snake stood before me, fully erect, like a cobra waiting to strike.

"It's beautiful," I said, admiring it's beauty. I had never seen such a thing up close, as, where I come from, down in California, all talk of sex is banned. We are quite a southern conservative state, you see.

I dropped down on my knees in awe of it's stunning radiance.

"Go on, Ruby," Heiter commanded, "Blow my burrito! Los! Geht's los!"

I did as commanded, working my lips on his strong German shaft.

"Well? Are you enjoying yourself, Frau Ruby?"

I nodded, for I was too busy enjoying being filled by Heiter's long bratwurst to speak.

I was prepared to do anything to not be a part of that centipede.

After a while he finally spilt his seed, washing over me like so many bombs that were used on London in the Blitz.

I swallowed his thick milky seed, which tasted of strawberry gumdrops.

"It's delicious!" I said, drinking every last drop.

"As a man of science, I have flavoured my gametes with a wonderful flavour!"

"What's a gamete?"

"It's sperm, you silly girl, here, do you want some more?"

"Why, yes please!"

His cum spurted out again, but this time, it tasted of caramel.

"Do you like that flavour more than the last?" Heiter inquired.

"Why yes, it is delicious too!"

And with that, Heiter smiled weakly, before collapsing back on the bed.

"Ha, I've never done that in so long..." Heiter laughed.

I got up onto the bed with him too. I leaned back, the viscous vessel of his seed lay scattered across the floor.

"Hopefully next time we will get to some real sex..." Heiter said.

"P... Please don't use me in the centipede..." I said, as he held me in his arms.

"I... I don't need to make a centipede anymore, mein Frau," he whispered softly, "I... I was trying to fill a hole by making the centipede, I was. But I could never fill that hole, now I know why..."

He paused for a moment.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... what I really needed... was love... what I need is... you," we sat on the bed together for a while, not saying anything, holding each other until we fell asleep on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors Note: You people are flaming again! I seriously cannot believe this! Stop it! STOP! NOW! And I also noticed that you people are leaving ANONYMOUS reviews. You cowards! Hiding behind the mask of technology! If you have something personally to say against MY story of MY creation, then why don't you come out here and SAY IT! Log in and USE YOUR REAL NAME! If there's one thing I hate worse than people who leave flames, it's ANONYMOUS people who leave flames. CUT IT OUT. I allowed people to write anonymous reviews so people could review my story even if they don't have an account, not for you people to leave MALICIOUS and SLANDEROUS flames!)

I woke up the next day clutching the pillow on the bed. I looked around. Doctor Heiter was gone.

I got out of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

There Doctor Heiter was preparing some bratwurst in the oven.

"Hello Doctor Heiter!" I said, as I walked into the room.

"Why hello zere Ruby, mein Frau, come, have some bratwurst!" he said, putting the bratwurst onto a plate and giving it to me.

"Thank you!"

I put one in my mouth, it had a very suggestive shape, for being a sausage.

"Mmmm," I said, "It's delicious!"

"Ah, I'm glad you like it, mein Frau," he said.

So I sat there for a few moments, it was nice, but, something was lacking... so I added:

"Herr Doctor, this is very nice but something is lacking, I was wondering if you could add... ah... what did you call them... ga... gagata... hmm..."

"Gametes, mein Frau?"

"Why yes, those!"

"Why of course I will!" he beamed, taking my plate and filling it's contents with his sultry sperm.

It washed around the bratwurst with the appearance of delicious vanilla ice cream.

"Mein Frau, I want you to guess which flavour I have added to it this time!" he smiled.

I took a bite from the lust sausage, taking time to savour his sticky seed of pure teutonic pleasure, licking the exuberant flavour, before shouting "It's chocolate!"

"Why yes mein Frau, only the finest of German Schokolade for you, mein Frau."

Suddenly, we both heard a noise.  
"What's that?" I asked.

Three people chained together came out of another room. They were walking on all fours, crawling, it looked almost insect-like.

"Is this the human centipede?" I asked.

"Why yes, it is!" Heiter smiled, patting his centipede on the head, "These are the segments, Jenny, Lindsey and Katsudo!"

"Hello there!" said Jenny and Lindsey, but their voices were muffled.

"Konnichiwa!" said Katsudo, who could only speak Japanese.

"Awwww you're so kawai!" I said, patting the centipede also.

"Yes, but now I no longer need a centipede I am going to seperate them," Heiter said.

"Hooray!" said the centipede except for Katsudo because he didn't understand English.

And so Heiter got a leash and put it around Katsudo who was the first in the centipede.

"Oh, but wait a second," Heiter said, "We haven't even took this to fourth base yet,"

"What?" I asked, "Oh, you mean..."

"Why yes, fraulein, seperation of the centipede can be continued at a later date! We haven't even had... well... you know..."

Heiter blushed, embarrassed by the thought of saying such a word, before he finally blurted out: "S...Sex..."

"Ah! We've already done a blowjob, I don't see why not," I smiled, "Let's go back to the bedroom, shall we?"

"Yes let's!"

"Don't follow us centipede," said Heiter, "Stay down here, and if you're good I will seperate you later today!" and we both went back upstairs into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: Oh god this was rated T and nobody told me! It is now rated M. Also, this chapter is another LEMON, contains scenes of a SEXUAL NATURE and of Ruby LOSING her VIRGINITY. Proceed at your own caution and NO FREAKING FLAMES! Thank you.)

I sat on the bed, Heiter sitting next to me. How could this have happened? I was falling in love with the very man who seemed so threatening all those days ago. But now, I realise, that it was not threatening, he was simply fragile and misunderstood.

I looked into his eyes and could tell he understood what I was thinking, his beautiful crystal eyes glowing with radiance.

"Well... now... let's do... you know..." Heiter blushed again, "...Sex..."

We giggled like little schoolgirls over the prospect, before taking off our clothes.

"This is going to be fun!" I said.

"Just how fun is up to you," he smiled, winking at me and revealing his erect man-missile, pointing it at my wet, dripping vagina.

He moved closer to me, sperm dripping onto the floor.

He stuck his penis into my cave-like hole, and I moaned in screams of pure pleasure as he plundered my village like a true viking.

"Oh god, that's the spot... yeeeesssss..." I cried in happiness and joy.

I clawed onto the bed, his wiener moving in slow circular motions around my cravasse.

"This is it, I'm gonna cuuuummmm!" Heiter yelled as his silvery life-seed gushed into my vagina.

"Oh no wait a second!" I said, "We haven't used a..."

He looked at me, confused.

"Condom," I added.

"Oh, hahahaahahahaha," the scientist laughed, "I don't need to, I have genetically engineered my gametes to reject all notion of combining to the egg, and they certainly cannot fertilize! Now, where were we?"

He thrust in and out, going at such a quick pace, I felt like I was floating on clouds of pure pleasure as he thrust his electric pylon in and out of my vagina.

I was bouncing on his pogo stick for what seemed like hours, feeling his pleasure-python inside my nest made life worth living, and I wished it could go on, but then, he came again, and as the white feathery liquid filled my vagina with the essence of pure pleasure, I could feel our sexual time was drawing to a close.

Heiter smiled.

"Now that, was something else," he grinned, putting his arms around me, "I have never in my life felt something so pleasurable. I... I think... I love you... mein Frau..."

"I... I love you too," I smiled, our naked bodies holding each other close.

Suddenly, we heard a noise from downstairs.

"God damn it centipede!" Heiter yelled, "Can't you see we're trying to have sex! Keep it down down there or I won't seperate you at all!"

"Don't get so worked up, silly," I smiled, "Life is too short to get angry."

"You're so right Ruby, thank you..."

After a while of holding each other close, we got our clothes back on and headed back downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kalangan talangan tinge," There was a problem. We couldn't understand Katsudo as he was speaking Japanese.

"Um... I still don't understand what you're saying," said Doctor Heiter, "But that's ok, as I've perfected this machine which teaches English to anyone who wears it!"

"Is that how you learned English?" I asked.

"No, I studied it myself before I had invented this machine," Heiter smiled, and he put a metal helmet on Katsudo's head.

It glowed a bright light and beeped, and when it came off, Katsudo could speak English.

"It works!" Heiter laughed with tears of pure joy in his eyes.

"Let me out of this centipede!" he said, "LET ME OUTTTT!"

"I preferred it when he couldn't speak English," I said, laughing, and Heiter laughed too.

"I'm going to seperate the centipede now," Heiter said, "You can go and sit in my bouncy castle outside if you want. A lot of people say they find it very relaxing."

"Yippeeee! I love bouncy castles!" I said, jumping into the air.

"I know, I'm great at guessing what other people like," Heiter winked, "Especially what type of sex they prefer."

And we both giggled again.  
"Stop giggling and let me out of here!" Katsudo shouted. Lindsey and Jenny were speaking too, but their voices were too muffled to hear them.

"Very well, very well, let's begin," and Heiter led the centipede into his science lab.

I looked out into the garden while Heiter went off into his lab. There were all types of colourful trees around me, it was like I was in the Amazon Rainforest!

"It's beautiful," I thought as I went outside and jumped into the giant bouncy castle that was in the garden.

I looked around at the inflatable yellow walls, and leaned back, looking up into the clouds that were drifting carefree above me.

I thought for a while, about what this meant. A few days ago I was running away, now I was madly in love.

"Hello," Heiter had come in and sat down next to me.

"Well, what happened?" I inquired, "Did you seperate the centipede?"

"Why yes, of course, mein Frau!" he smiled, "The operation was a success! They are all back to their old selves! Except now Katsudo knows English, that's a skill to come in useful!"

We sat together in the castle for a while, before Heiter said: "I wonder what sex would be like in a bouncy castle?"

"Hmmm... you know, there's one way to find out..." I said, and we both laughed, looking lovingly into each others eyes.

This was going to be an experience unlike any other I had experienced...


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's Note: Ok guys, you know the drill, this chapter is another LEMON! I'm very proud of myself for this one, I think I may even have a knack for writing this sort of thing. Well let me know what you think, but NO FREAKING FLAMES. Thank you :D )

The bouncy castle bounced as Heiter and I took our clothes off yet again.

"You know," he smiled, "We might as well not wear any clothes at all, since we have sex so much."

"I agree!" I said happily, "But what if the others see us?"

"Oh, you mean the centipede, yes well, I'll think of something to do with them, I'm sure. I'll get rid of them some how, and then we can have sex all day every day,"

"I'd like that," I beamed, as he slipped down his pants, revealing his quivering man-warrior, poised like an arrow searching for a target.

He stuck his car keys into my ignition and started my engine, (if you know what I mean), moving his candy cane around my Santa's Grotto with all the power of 1000 horses.

I roared like a ferocious lion in the Amazon Jungle as he moved his penis in and out of my wet, steamy vagina.

"Heeeitter it's so goooddd," I moaned in pure pleasure.

"Oh mein gott!" he yelled as he boned me, "Gott im Himmel! GOTTTTTTTTT!"

The whole bouncy castle was shaking around us, the walls moving with every lustful move we made with our bodies.  
"Hey guys," a voice came from beside us. It was Katsudo.

We jumped up in shock.  
"Holy FUCK Katsudo!" Heiter yelled, "Can't you see we're having FUCKING SEX!"

"Gomennasai," Katsudo said sadly, but then, Jenny and Lindsey came running into the bouncy castle.

"GET THE FUCK OUT," Heiter was loosing his patience again, "GET THE FUCK OUT OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A CENTIPEDE YET AGAIN!"

And so they all ran back inside.

"God damn it they're always interrupting our sex!" Heiter was annoyed, "They really do act like little kids sometimes!"

"Please don't get so angry," I said, wrapping my arms around his warm German body.

"Oh... thank you..." Heiter blushed, "You're such a kind girl, you know just how to calm me down. I tell you what, I want to repay you for your fantastic blowjob earlier, I'm going to eat you out."

"What, really?" I asked in surprise, but Heiter had already moved his head down and was sucking on my banana split.

"Oh that feels so goooooodddd," I moaned in ecstacy as he licked the insides of my strawberry sunday.

I felt his tongue slither around my deep, cave-like cravasse. He continued for a while, and after that, we both sat down in the bouncy castle together, looking up at the stars.

"You know, mein Frau," Heiter whispered, "There are many stars in the universe, but none that shine as bright as you,"

And with that, we kissed passionatley in the glimmering moonlight.


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for continuing to read my story! I'm going to tackle a very important issue in the next few chapters, so I hope you can be mature. Also, more lemons on the way! I think I'm getting better at writing lemon (hopefully!))

And so, life continued as normal. We loved each other a lot, and therefore had sex a lot. But there was a problem. A big problem. When we we have sex, Katsudo keeps coming into the room and interrupting us! I'm sure he's doing it on purpose.

Like today, we were both naked on the bed, ready to have some fun, and Katsudo ran into the room.

"Hey guys," Katsudo said.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Heiter yelled, "For fuck fucking sake! You've got to be fucking kidding me! Always coming in when we have sex! You've got to be taking the piss! Verdammte scheisse! Why can't you go and rape those two whores who were in the centipede? Hmmm? Instead of interrupting us?"

"Ah... well..." Katsudo suddenly looked embarrased, "There is a problem with that. You see, I'm gay."

"What?" Heiter yelled, and Katsudo looked at the floor sadly.

"Katsudo you shouldn't be embarrased that is nothing to be ashamed of," I said, putting my clothes back on.

"Oh... um... ok," Katsudo smiled at me, when suddenly, the door rang!

-DING DONG-

"I'll get it," Heiter said, going down the stairs.

He opened the door and there were two policemen there!

"Hello there," said one of them, "I am Detective Inspector Voller and this is Kommissar Kranz, may we come in?"

"Ah, um, what are you here for, may I ask?" Heiter said.

"Well we heard in the neighbourhood that you have been kidnapping people," said Kranz.

"What nonsense!" Heiter said, "I will ask you to remove yourself from these premises immeadiatly!"

"No," said Voller, "We will not."

"Ok," said Heiter, grabbing a huge blanket soaked in chloroform and throwing it over them.

Both policemen fell to the ground.


End file.
